Croixleur
is a 3D Action Game released from souvenir circ. About Magical Swordsman This is a work that you can enjoy actions full of refreshing feeling while operating a simple girl Luc as an apprentice, aiming at the top floor of the tower while defeating the monsters that appear one after another. The stage of this work is the kingdom "Illus" ruled by "Queen of Valor and Saintly". In this kingdom, where aristocrats and knight factions have continued for a long time, the institution to train magical swordsmen who are responsible for guarding the Queen is "Vernal". And tonight, a final trial in Vernal is about to take place at the "Nito tower". Luc of the main character of this work was to participate as a chairman of the aristocrat student dormitory in this trial. And it was the Franc who is chosen as the opponent of the chivalry student dormitory. I am not interested in the honor of the chairperson who is given to the winner, but I can not lose because I do it. Aiming to reach the top of the tower before the franc, the battle of Luc began. The main game modes are "Story" competing in how much time you can clear a given stage, "Score Attack" competing for how much points you can earn in 3 minutes, fight as long as your strength continues and score points Three of "earless" to earn. In any mode the interior of the tower is a circular stage, and in the story mode magic square appears in the center when you defeat all enemies that are summoned one after the other on stage. Entering this magic square will allow you to proceed to the next floor. In the story mode, you can get new weapons by proceeding with play, you can select up to four types of weapons from collected weapons at the start of the game in each mode. It is a feature of this work that we can use different mortal works by weapons, and make use of these to get through the fight. Its Special Moves are great, there are two things which are activated on the ground, those which are activated in the air during a jump, each of which has various kinds of things, such as attacking one's enemies at once or rushing attacks There. By the way, in this case, regardless of which weapon you choose, there is no difference in attack power of normal attack, it is a selection of weapons = mortal work. Its Special Moves can not only be extended continuously from normal attacks, jumps, dashes etc, but also can cancel out different mortal works. Using dash and deathblow will consume MP, but it is very refreshing, as it gets used to operation, it can decide a fairly freely continuous attack. To that extent, the operation will be busy, so it may be said that a game pad is essential for playing this work. Also, as a means to get through the pinch, 'Bomb' that unlocks an invincible range attack for a certain time is prepared, and it can use as many as the number of icons in the lower left of the screen. The number of times Bomb can use can be increased by collecting 100 coins that appeared when you defeat an enemy, so try to collect it a little. Even in any mode, the basic game nature is simple and straightforward to just defeat the enemies that come out, but the operability of the action is very good, and when you notice it, the addictive height that you get hooked and go on playing This work of charm. Elements that you want to play repeatedly are also provided, devising combinations of deathblow skills, seeking your own combination, or aiming at the completion of "Gallery mode" where you receive medal according to play achievements. It was transplanted to PSVita on January 19, 2016, Katerina and Sara-Annika were added, and also a full voice was made by gorgeous voice actors. It was transplanted to PSVita under the name "Croixleur Sigma" on January 19, 2016, Katerina and Sara-Annika were added, and also a full voice was made by gorgeous voice actors. Characters *Lucrezia Visconti *Francesca Storaro *Katerina *Sara-Annika Gallery Images Croixleur_Sigma_game_cover_(JP).jpg Videos Croixleur クロワルール Game Sample - PC Doujin Croixleur Sigma Official English Trailer Croixleur Sigma - PS4 Extra Mode True Ending (Normal) External link *Offcial Site *Japanese Offcial Site *Moby Games Category:Games